islandparadisefandomcom-20200215-history
Upgrading Designs
Designs can be upgraded by producing a lot of the same one. You can check how many by hovering over the first star on the design you want to produce. Upgraded designs cannot be stolen from - it is still one textile, only that it now gives two additional experience points when harvested. Amount you have to make The chart below will show you how many of each design you have to produce to gain that star. Amounts are cumulative, so if you had produced the 47 Brilliant Emerald Dye necessary to gain the first star, you will have produced 47 of the 142''' '''necessary for the second star. Once you've produced and harvested your designs from the loom, you may sell them without decreasing the count on your made designs. For more detailed information regarding each specific designs' upgrading components, you will have to click on the name of the design to visit that page. Rewards Stars mark the number of upgrades you have. Once you have gained the star, it turns yellow. Stars indicate how likely you are to make an "excellent" design. For each star you gain, you gain 10% in the chances you'll make an excellent design, to the maximum of 3 stars, or 30% and an additional reward (See below for more info on Additional Rewards). An excellent design is one that gives you 2 additional xp when you harvest it (players will see a "Bonus +2" floating up on their experience bar). You can tell a design is an excellent one when you go to harvest it. The loom you are producing it in will have large round sparkles rising from it along with the steam. Excellent designs will not give you more coins. Thus they are not a separate item when you harvest it. It will stack with the other textiles. Once a reward is earned it will be rewarded each time you produce the design again and not just once. The reward for the first design star is +100% Production Value. This will double the amount you produce in one loom but does not require double the ingredients. For example when you produce Yarn you will only need 4 Cotton but when you harvest you will get Yarn x2. The second design star gives you one additional xp when you start producing the textile. The third design star will reduce the production time by ten minutes. The rewards are cumlative meaning once you get the second star you will get the additional XP and the +100% Serving Value and when you get the third star you will get all three rewards when you produce that textile again. Gaining a star will also give you experience. For the first star, you gain 25xp, and can make a post for your neighbors to give 10xp. For the second, you gain 50xp and your post gives 25xp. For the third and final star, you gain 100xp and your post gives 50xp. There is no additional bonus or prize for completing all the recipes' upgrades, only what is given for completing each individual recipe. Category:Designs